


VID: I've Just Seen A Face

by purplefringe



Series: Made for such heights [5]
Category: We'll Take Manhattan (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Other girls were never quite like thisA vid for the BBC film We'll Take Manhattan, to I've Just Seen A Face by the Beatles. Made for Festivids 2012.





	VID: I've Just Seen A Face




End file.
